1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling a heat source in a laser light source apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a conventional technology, a filter is arranged near an air intake port of a housing to reduce an amount of dust entering the housing (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-115020).
However, because typical filters are made of materials, such as fibers, different from those used to make a housing or internal components, usage of the filter disadvantageously increases the number of types of the required materials and the number of components, which increases manufacturing costs.